


The Defender of Fairy World

by animefan419



Series: The Defender of Fairy World [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: This is the story of how Spider-Man became the defender of Fairy World while at the same time learning how to deal with his past and a young boy who claims to be his younger self.





	The Defender of Fairy World

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a mini series that I am going to start. Please put down requests if you want more episodes. If you have any character requests please let me know and I always welcome a chalange. Just make sure that it is appropriate.

A long time ago, before Peter Parker became Spider-Man and was adopted by Tony Stark, he lived in Dimsdale with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. They were loved Peter very much, but unfortunately they were always too busy for Peter since they always had to work. Over time they were afraid that Peter was getting lonely whenever they were not around so they both decided to hire a babysiter. It wasn't just any babysiter, it was the rumored evil babysiter Vicky. Unfortunately it was just Peter's luck that the rumors about her being evil just happened to be true, but that was how he met his fairy god parent Tulip. Peter knew from the very beginning that he was going to loose her when he gets older and doesn't need her anymore, but he decided that he was going to make the most of it since he wanted to make sure that he didn't end up like Mr. Crocker.

When the school year began, he met Timmy Turner who was just your average kid who no one understands and when they both discovered that they had fairies they became fast friends when they realized that they both have to deal with the same babysitter as well. Meanwhile in the furture, Peter facing against the Green Goblin with his dad Tony Stark AKA Iron Man who were aparantly were supposed to be on a weekend trip, but no, the Goblin just had to ruin their weekend of fun together. When Vicky used to babysit, she really scared him emotionally and sometimes when he sees something that make him remember her Tony would always try and find a way to make him forget about his messed up childhood. You see Tony took Peter in when he found out that Peter was his biological son and since he had a miserable childhood he wanted to make sure that he enjoyed his teenage years and when he found out that Vicky murdered his aunt and uncle he made sure that she was put behind bars for good. Ever since then, Tony did whatever it takes just to make sure Peter was happy and he was the kind of parent who loved to spoil him. Peter didn't remember that he had a fairy god parent and when the Anti-Fairies and Pixies were attemting to take over Fairy World in the past, young Peter Parker's wish started to kick in when he wished that a hereo would come and help save Fairy World.

"Hi kids!" It took a moment for Peter to realize where he was. "I think that I am going to be sick."

"Hi Sick, my name is Cosmo."

"Wow, your stupid." Peter said thinking to himself trying to be polite. "That is not my name."

"Moron." Wanda agreed knowing exactly what Peter was thinking.

"Sorry, about everyone's behavior mister, but I summoned you here because there is a situation going on here in Fairy World. My name is Peter Parker, this is my friend Timmy Turner and these are our fairies Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Tulip. Now that the introductions are out our of the way, I would like to talk about the situation that is going on here. To put it simply, the Anti-Fairies and Pixies are trying to take over Fairy World."

"Slow down, I'm still a little confused." Spider-Man admited.

"If you must know what Anti-Fairies are pretty much evil versions of us fairies who love to cause mischief while Pixies treat magic like a buisness." Wanda explained.

"Okay, but can't you fight them yourselves?"

"Well, that is the problem, they are not allowed to hurt people or fellow magical creatures. It is against their nature and against the rules, but that is where you come in when wished for help, so technically I wouldn't be breaking the rules if I wished for a hereo who would be willing to fight in their place." Peter said trying to be helpful. 

"Not the craziest theory I heard so where do I begin?" That was how our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man became the defender of Fairy World.


End file.
